


Nel nido del falco

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La relazione segreta tra Clint e Phil va avanti da un po' quando decidono di osare di più.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: Prompt: MARVEL - THE AVENGERS	Clint Barton/Phil Coulson	In missione 'Quanto riesci ad essere silenzioso?'





	Nel nido del falco

Nel nido del falco

 

“Quanto riesci ad essere silenzioso?” gli domandò Clint, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

Phil arrossì, mentre chiudeva la carpetta e alzava lentamente lo sguardo su Barton, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Perché?” bisbigliò.

Clint giocherellò con una delle frecce sulla sua faretra e si sedette sulla scrivania.

“Sai non credevo proprio che ci saremmo trovati a combattere degli alieni. Però da come vi comportate tu e Fury, sembra che sia una cosa normale. Ne avevate già visti?” domandò a voce alta, guardando di sottecchi una collega che attraversava l’ufficio.

“Questa notizia non posso né smentirla, né confermarla” rispose Coulson con tono professionale.

Clint guardò l’altra uscire e gli accarezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice.

“Intendo dire che non possiamo sempre _farcela_ in missione. Io ti necessito, adesso” soffiò.

Phil avvampò, mentre si massaggiava il collo e si guardava intorno di sottecchi, il fiato corto.

“Vuoi farlo in ufficio?” esalò.

Clint si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò le spalle, mettendo la mano tra lui e lo schienale della poltroncina, rispondendogli: “Solo se sei abbastanza silenzioso. Ti aspetto nello sgabuzzino delle scope al piano di sopra”. Balzò giù dalla scrivania e si allontanò.

Phil si portò le mani al viso e sospirò pesantemente.

< Questa situazione mi sfugge sempre più di mano. Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarmi coinvolgere, nonostante l’adrenalina e… il suo modo di fare.

Al diavolo, lo sappiamo entrambi che non riuscirò a stare lontano dal ‘suo nido’. Ormai quel falco è diventato un chiodo fisso per me >. Le orecchie gli fischiavano e allungò le gambe sotto la sua scrivania, reclinando lo schienale. < Temo soltanto il giorno in cui la mia fedeltà a Fury mi porterà a dovermi allontanare da lui, ma fino a quel momento… Si può dire che nessuno è più silenzioso e passa più inosservato di me nell’intero edificio >. Si alzò in piedi, si sfilò la giacca e l’appese alla sua poltroncina, si allontanò dalla sua scrivania e percorse il suo ufficio aprendosi i bottoncini delle maniche della camicia, si allentò la cravatta e risalì le scale.

 

*****

 

Phil si premette entrambe le mani sulla bocca, serrando gli occhi, ingoiando i gemiti, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

Clint gli teneva un braccio intorno ai fianchi e alzava e abbassava il bacino, penetrando l’altro.

Phil lo sentiva muoversi dentro di lui, le sue labbra bollenti erano screpolate e il sudore gli faceva pizzicare la pelle.  Gli afferrò le gambe, adeguandosi alla sua velocità, socchiudendo gli occhi liquidi dalle pupille dilatate.

I loro vestiti abbandonati per terra, quelli di Coulson piegati, quelli di Barton ammonticchiati, sopra di essi adagiato il suo arco.

Phil gettò indietro la testa, soffocando più a fatica un grido, le ondate di piacere gli avevano annebbiato la vista. Clint lo mordicchiava, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava il membro.

Phil venne, gocciolando sperma, Clint ne approfittò per aumentare la velocità, i loro corpi andavano a sbattere contro le pareti della minuscola stanzetta, con le spalle cozzavano contro i manici delle scope e degli strofinacci, mentre un contenitore di plastica si era rovesciato vicino ai loro piedi.

Clint venne dentro Phil, che si abbandonò contro la porta chiusa, la fronte sudata contro il legno, ansimando rumorosamente.

Clint scivolò fuori di lui e gli accarezzò i glutei.

“Abbastanza silenzioso da farmi venire voglia di rifarlo qualche altra volta” sussurrò con voce roca.

“A di-disposizione…” esalò Coulson.

 


End file.
